It is customary in the commissioning of individual components of a rolling mill or a mill train to connect said components by a data link to a commissioning computer and to commission them by transferring a program code or operating parameters. After completion of this process, this operation is repeated with the next system component. System components in this sense may be, for example, drive systems or automation devices. When individual components, for example defective components, are exchanged, the new component, for example a new automation device or a new drive system, is also correspondingly commissioned.